The Wizard of Oz (2011 musical)
This is about the '''2011 musical.' For other adaptations, see The Wizard of Oz (disambiguation).'' The Wizard of Oz is a stage musical based on the L. Frank Baum book of the same name. Cast *Danielle Hope/Sophie Evans - Dorothy Gale *Paul Keating - The Scarecrow/Hunk *Edward Baker-Duly - The Tin Man/Hickory *David Ganly - The Cowardly Lion/Zeke *Hannah Waddingham - The Wicked Witch of the West/Mrs. Almira Gulch *Michael Crawford - The Wizard/Professor Marvel *Emily Tierney - Glinda the Good Witch *Helen Walsh - Aunt Em/Munchkin Barrister *Stephen Scott - Uncle Henry/Phillipe/Head Guard Plot Orphaned teenager Dorothy Gale lives on a farm in Kansas with her Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and dog Toto, but feels misunderstood. The unpleasant Miss Gulch threatens to call the sheriff after Toto bites her leg. Dorothy wants to escape to a nicer place, somewhere. She runs away from the farm and meets Professor Marvel, who tells her all about. They are interrupted by a twister, and Dorothy runs home for shelter. Inside the farmhouse, she bangs her head on the bedside. The house is borne away by the storm. Landing in Oz, Dorothy's house flattens the Wicked Witch of the East. Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, greets Dorothy and tells her where she is. Glinda calls for the Munchkins to "Come Out". These little people, overjoyed at the demise of their wicked tormentor, welcome Dorothy and Toto. Glinda presents Dorothy with the magic ruby slippers that belonged to the dead witch. This enrages the witch's sister, the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda tells Dorothy that the Wizard of Oz might be able to help her return home, and how to find him. Dorothy sets off toward the Emerald City to speak to the great Oz. On her way, she meets the Scarecrow, who feels inadequate with a head full of only stuffing. Dorothy invites him to travel with her, hoping the Wizard can help him. They soon meet the Tin Man, who is unhappy with his empty tin chest and invite him to join them. The Wicked Witch of the West threatens to light the Scarecrow on fire unless Dorothy gives her the ruby slippers; Dorothy refuses. In the dark forest, they encounter a very unhappy Lion, afraid of his own tail. He too joins the group on the road to the Emerald City. Emerging into the light, the friends encounter another obstacle. The Wicked Witch has cast a spell creating a huge field of poppies that puts Dorothy and the Lion to sleep. Glinda counters with a snowfall that nullifies the poison, so the friends may continue on their journey. Arriving at the Emerald City, Dorothy and company persuade the gatekeeper to admit them. They are welcomed with open arms and are groomed in preparation for a meeting with the Wizard. The Wicked Witch flies down into the City with more threats, still angry that she doesn’t have the ruby slippers. The four friends and Toto go into the Wizard’s chamber. The great Oz appears as a frightening, disembodied head and says he will grant the group their wishes if they do something for him first. He demands: "Bring Me the Broomstick" of the Wicked Witch of the West. In a forest on the way to the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West, the group try to figure out how to steal the broomstick. They hide from a group of the Witch’s Winkies. Meanwhile, in her castle, the Witch sends her flying monkeys to capture Dorothy and Toto and bring them to the castle. She imprisons Dorothy and tells her to give up the slippers within the hour or die. Dorothy wishes more than ever that she was back at home. The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion consider how to rescue her from the Witch’s castle. They disguise themselves as Winkies and sneak into the castle. They find the Witch and Dorothy. When the Witch tries to attack the Scarecrow, a Winkie hands Dorothy a bucket of water, which she throws over the Witch, melting her. The Winkies are thrilled to be free of the wicked witch. Dorothy and her friends return with the broomstick to see the Wizard. Toto reveals that the Wizard's fearsome visage is an illusion; he is just an ordinary man. Still, he gives the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion tokens of the brains, heart and courage that they already had inside of them. He tells Dorothy that he himself will take her to Kansas in his hot air balloon, appointing the Scarecrow as prime minister of Oz, with the Tin Man and Lion as other ministers. Just before the balloon flies off, Toto runs into the crowd, and Dorothy retrieves him, missing her ride; she is seemingly stranded in Oz. Glinda appears to tell her that she and Toto had the power to return home all along. After saying goodbye to her friends, Dorothy clicks her heels together three times, chanting "There’s No Place Like Home". Back in Kansas, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry tell Dorothy that she hit her head and had been unconscious for days. Dorothy insists her adventure in Oz was real, not a dream, but she is very grateful to be home. As Aunt Em and Uncle Henry leave her alone in her bedroom to rest, a gust of wind blows open her cupboard door, revealing the ruby slippers. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Nobody Understands Me" – Dorothy, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Hunk, Hickory, Zeke and Miss Gulch *"Over the Rainbow" – Dorothy *"The Wonders of the World" – Professor Marvel *"Munchkinland Sequence: "Come Out, Come Out ... Ding! Dong! The Witch is Dead ... We Welcome You to Munchkinland" – Glinda, Dorothy and Munchkins *"Follow the Yellow Brick Road" – Glinda, Dorothy and Munchkins *"If I Only Had a Brain" – Scarecrow and Dorothy *"We're Off to See the Wizard" – Dorothy and Scarecrow *"If I Only Had a Heart" – Tin Man *"If I Only Had the Nerve" – Lion *"Optimistic Voices" – Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Ensemble *"The Merry Old Land of Oz" – Company *"Bring Me the Broomstick" – The Wizard ;Act II *"We Went to See the Wizard" – Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion *"March of the Winkies" – Ensemble *"Red Shoes Blues" – Wicked Witch of the West and Winkies *"Over the Rainbow" (reprise) – Dorothy *"If We Only Had a Plan" – Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow *"March of the Winkies" (reprise) – Ensemble, Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion *"Hail – Hail! The Witch is Dead" – Ensemble *"You Went to See the Wizard" – The Wizard *"Farewell to Oz" – The Wizard *"Already Home" – Glinda, Dorothy and Ensemble *"Finale" – Dorothy and Company Wizard of Oz, The